


mandrake

by Ohrein



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Confessions, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrein/pseuds/Ohrein
Summary: Minato doesn't know what he did to deserve this.





	

"What the hell, Ryoji, stop roping me into your stupid schemes," you shout. You shove him backward and pin him to the floor in your frustration. All the time spent in Tartarus has made you stronger than you look. You snarl down at Ryoji, and he blinks up at you and opens his mouth to respond. Your eyes flick downward to his lips, and _oh_ , that is a feeling. You’re known as a bit of a playboy at school - all the girls like you and all the girls have had you in one way or another, or so it seems. And you’re very sorry to those girls, because the sight of Ryoji’s smooth lips has you feeling a way none of those girls ever made you feel.

You groan and drag your hand down your face, sitting back on your haunches. Ryoji makes a noise somewhere between a squeak and a hiccup. Apparently, you’ve just sat down on his dick. His _hard_ dick. You stare through the gaps between your fingers at Ryoji, trying to project your disbelief through just your half-covered expression. Ryoji laughs nervously, his eyes anywhere but on your own. Well, if that’s how it’s going to be… you pull your hips back. Ryoji’s giggle is cut short by another squeak. It’s actually kind of cute.

It’s sort of fun, sitting in Ryoji’s lap as you both move your hips barely more than a few centimeters. Every hitch of Ryoji’s breath has you feeling better and better. Just minutes ago, you were frustrated with him, angry even. But now you just want to hear him reverently whispering your name for the rest of your life. It sends a little shiver up your spine every time he bucks his hips up and you realize that he wants this - he wants _you_. Ryoji’s forehead is shiny with sweat. Logically, that’s gross, but right now you just notice how your bedroom light reflecting off his sweaty forehead makes him glow like an angel.

You hope he’s there to greet you in death.

You toss your head back, flipping your hair out of your eyes. It’s obstructing your view of the angel beneath you. You refocus your eyes, blurry with lust, and try to shake whatever metaphor you’re coming up with out of your brain. Then you notice the white bag hanging across your room, right at your current eye level. Your Evoker holster. Ryoji’s hips move in a circle under your ass. The Dark Hour will be coming soon. Ryoji’s dick brushes your own through the layers of clothes. You defeated all the Shadows, but the Dark Hour remains. Ryoji moans. Shinjiro died in vain. You failed.

You move back off of Ryoji’s lap and sit uncomfortably on his knees. It’s no longer lust your eyes are blurry with; hot tears are flowing down your face. You’re a wreck. How could Ryoji have wanted you? This must have been a mistake -- or mere convenience. Yes, that was it - you were just there. He would want anyone who sat on his dick. Of course. You hiccup and it’s nothing like Ryoji’s earlier squeak.

“I’m sorry. I just -- I can’t right now--”

He smiles. He knew it was coming, didn’t he? You let your hair fall back over your face in an attempt to hide, but Ryoji thwarts your escape by grabbing your wrist and gently rubbing his thumb in circles over your pulse point.

“It’s okay. I’m not in any rush,” he consoles you. He wipes the tears from your face with his sleeve, but doesn’t seem to take notice of the ones that fell from your eyes onto his own flushed cheeks. The sight of them sort of bothers you, but it’s not like you have to see it for very long; Ryoji wraps his arms around your neck and pulls you gently down on top of him. You lay there, listening to him breathe. He pets your hair, though it’s damp with sweat, and even hums a little. You place your cheek on his chest and feel the vibrations of his vocal cords more than you hear them.

The two of you stay like that for some time, though you’re not sure exactly how long. You may have dozed off. Eventually, however, Ryoji groans and pops a joint in his back. The floor isn’t the best place to cuddle, you guess. Before you mention it, Ryoji pipes up.

“It’s getting pretty late,” he says. “What do you say we go to bed? Here, I’ll grab your pajamas for you. Do you have any spares I could wear? Though they’d probably be a little short on me…”

“Hold on.”

You walk out of your room and over to the next one. Ryoji seems stunned; he takes a while to catch up to you. You knock on the door basically at the same time you’re opening it. Junpei is sitting at his desk, tapping a pencil on a sketchbook. His computer screen shows some kind of basic instructions on drawing.

“Junpei,” you say without introduction, “Ryoji’s staying over and he needs pajamas but mine would be too small.”

“Got it,” Junpei says, putting down his pencil and getting up out of his chair. He pops the joints in his back, just like Ryoji, and heads to his dresser.

“Ah, wait, it’s no big deal, I--”

Ryoji is interrupted by Junpei throwing a shirt and pair of track pants directly into his arms. You’re back in your room almost immediately, grabbing your own sleepwear from your hamper and pulling off your shirt.

Looking bewildered, Ryoji shuts the door behind him and moves to sit in your desk chair. He lays his head on the surface of the desk, facing you.

“I actually kind of wanted to wear your clothes, Minato,” he says softly. You roll your eyes as you turn your nightshirt back to right sides out.

“I’m not kidding,” he says with more conviction. “I love you, Minato.”

You pause in pulling your nightshirt on, your head not even through yet. Hastily, you turn around to your bed and pull the shirt the rest of the way on before kicking off your jeans. You scramble under the covers, still not facing Ryoji. To hell with pants, you have a major blush to hide. This is way worse than earlier, when he was laid out underneath you and moaning your name. This is indictment. You squeeze your eyes shut almost painfully in your embarrassment. This can’t be happening, but denial hasn’t gotten you very far before.

Several minutes pass, during which you hear the soft rustle of Ryoji changing his own clothes. He’s silent for a while, and you almost want to bask in that rare moment, but then he speaks up again.

“Minato? Where am I going to sleep? You don’t have a futon in here, do you?”

You’re not even begrudging when you lift the covers and make room on your bed for him.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i haven't written fiction in over four years, fanfiction in over seven, and anything over T-rated ever so please forgive me onegaishimasu writing's just not what i do
> 
> also i wrote 90% of this while half-asleep, so again, gaman shite kudasai. this is why i'm probably wrong with regards to heights and whose rooms are next to whose and why the time period for this is so vague. w/e
> 
> also yes junpei is learning to draw in order to impress chidori


End file.
